


That fizzing sensation

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fizzing sensation

It was on a day that he was getting a fizzy sensation down there, for the car of his dreams was at the track for him to drive. It handled like a dream, it out did his own car, which pissed him off but he would never let him know in person, for he already had a swelled head.

Afterwards, meeting in the portacabin, he let Jeremy know exactly how he felt about driving the new Ferrari. He let him have it right where he wanted it.

Coming off their mutual orgasms, Jeremy asked, “You liked your gift that well?”


End file.
